The Means to an End
by Sasstronaut
Summary: In the higher-up's attempt to regain some semblance of control over Eren's titan form, they place Armin as a bargaining chip. If only to meet an end. Prompt filled for the kink meme [Armin Eren, non-con, testing Eren's loyalty]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the characters or plot derived from it. **

**Warning: Underage, Noncon, Language. A lot of triggers. **

**The Means to an End**

The scouts were presently shoveling their food down their throats this morning. It was an important day and it was a very strong possibility that, for some, this would be their last meal. This being said, extra rations were not out of the question.

"Eren are you okay? You seem kind of tense," Armin questioned in concern.

Eren and Mikasa a shared a look, "I'm fine, just concentrating. I don't want to lose control on this mission, especially since they actually let me up for breakfast today."

"You'll do fine I'm sure, besides if you doubt yourself then it ensures failure" Eren looked a little taken aback at this statement.

"Its just if you don't trust yourself you're holding back. I think if you truly believe you can do this than you will. I trust you, Eren." Armin looked up and smiled at his friend. His eyes glimmered a little with total faith in his friend.

Eren gave the blonde a solemn looking before giving a small smile "Thanks"

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but shouldn't I be departing with the rest of the scouts?

"No, you will be staying here" was the curt reply. Armin's face contorted from confusion to misery. "Do not misunderstand, Arlert, you are not being discharged. You are simply being held here to ensure Eren Jaeger's obedience."

"So me being here is supposed to help control Eren?"

"That's the plan."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound insubordinate, sir; however wouldn't it be more appropriate for me to be _with _him if I'm supposed to control him?"

"Mikasa Ackermann is with him." Armin stares back blankly, waiting for more information. "Miss Ackermann is more physically apt than you, if Jaeger turns on her she has a better chance of surviving, we have you here as extra insurance."

Seemingly satisfied with this explanation Armin faced front and waited with for further command, even if his superior's plan made no sense it wasn't his place to argue.

As time passed on the blue sky bled into yellow as the sun retreated across the earth. Still the statuesque men stood cryptically awaiting the news of the mission. _Is it really customary to drink this much while on duty?_ Armin thought while observing the men around him. He could also feel the increasing glances at him. _I really don't belong here. _

"Do you want some?"

"Huh?" Armin eloquently replied as he looked up at one of the military policemen. He was offering him alcohol. He had dark brown brush cut hair and an unkempt stumble. His eyes were sunken and bit bloodshot around the blue-gray iris. He already had a slight blush on his face from his drunken stupor and he refused to focus on one thing for more than a two seconds.

Armin finally collected his thoughts and replied, "Oh, no thank you." The man continued to face him, still processing the response. Afraid he insulted the other man Armin quickly added, "Its just that alcohol clouds the mind and since I'm not very strong I can't afford to lose the edge I have," he blurted out, words rushing together.

The man's expression stayed the same; however this time he turned away.

Armin fidgeted awkwardly. "Uhm my names Armin by the way," he stated with a smile, holding out his hand.

The older gave him a sideways glance, "I know."

Armin quickly retracted his hand after realizing the man didn't intend to continue the conversation. He could practically cut through the think, awkward, atmosphere with a spoon.

Eventually the familiar sound of maneuver gear graced the onlooker's ears. All eyes darted to the oncoming figures in anticipation. It was two females looking downtrodden and effectively avoiding eye contact as they approached the guards. The atmosphere began to shift as everyone made predictions of the outcome, none of them in high hopes.

"Report!" the captain barked out.

"Sir, Eren Jaeger has not returned to command. Th-there was no human casualties on his part, he's only killing titans…he just moved a little to quickly and we-we lost track of him." The scout informed then turned to Armin apologetically. Armin returned her gaze as his face began to sink.

"Understood, you are dismissed."

"Wait!" the other pleaded "Mikasa is with him and he's shown no sign of aggression towards humans, in fact he generally welcomes Mikasa, he's still there he just isn't done yet, once the sun goe-"

"You are _dismissed_" the captain emphasized, cutting her off harshly through clenched teeth.

"Yes, sir" they both replied dejectedly.

Armin's shoulders slumped in solemn anticipation of the subsequent orders to follow Eren's failure.

The captain looked at Armin with what could be branded as pity before his eyes harden and he looked away. "Men, you know the orders." He states before turning on heel.

_Huh? I wasn't briefed on this. _Armin thought before he was violently grabbed by the scruff of his jacket. "Wh-" his jacket was pulled off and the straps of his gear were roughly pulled at. "Wait! What's going on here?" Armin questioned in distress as he struggled feebly against the men.

Armin was stunned as a whirlwind took place around him. His mind clawed at itself to come up for a rationalization, but it kept coming up empty handed. It wasn't until he felt a hand roughly tug at the belt around his waist that he emerged from his subconscious.

"Don't!" he exclaimed, grabbing the hands on his belt in an attempted to disrupt their actions. He was quickly slapped away and his belt undone. He desperately grasped at his trousers as they were forced down along with his briefs.

The blonde was skillfully forced down onto the stone floor of the wall's walkway. His body was manipulated into a folded position on his knees. His wrists were strapped together in front of him with his pant belt and his bottom was raised, exposed, in the air. The weight of his upper body was forced onto his neck as his cheek rested, squished, on the ground.

They were merciful enough to leave his shirt on to simulate some form of dignity. Armin's chest heaved and his entire body shook as he let out a sob. "I d-don't understand" he garbled out, his voice cracking.

He could hear someone take a swig from a flask behind him. He then felt a finger against his rectum, causing Armin to let out another choked sob. "P-please, noo-whyy?"

One man stumbled down next to him and touched Armin head, coaxing him to look at him. Armin looked up at the nameless, but clearly inebriated, face. Armin met his gaze for a moment before pushing his face back down into the stone and began to sob violently. "No-no, don't cry" the man slurred as attempted to comfort the boy by patting his back. "We're not tryin to hurt you. Its jus' the higher ups threa'ened the titan kid that if he din' listen you would be harmed, or well violated"

Armin looked back up through the blur of tears, his heart turned to knots, "Eren?"

"Yeah its nuthin' against you, kid"

Armin seemed to relax as his mind sifted through the new found information. Mid thought he felt a finger try to force its way into his rectum. He let out a squeal and squirmed desperately to get away.

"There's no way we're gonna get anything in there without tearin' him in two." One man complained.

"Just use a little more force," one offered.

"Idiots, an asshole is still a muscle you gotta stretch it." Another scolded.

"He's not a girl, he dun get wet, that's the problem."

"Why don't we just use the lubricant for the gear, that could work, right?"

"That's kinda gross"

"Well that's the only way anything is gonna get in there!"

"Cool it guys, that gear shit is gonna end up eating his skin away; we can't use it."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"We could just use spit and, ya know… finger him a lot"

The group began to murmur in consensus and Armin shivered as they discussed his fate.

Finally he felt a wet appendage at his entrance as a hand clamped onto his waste and the thumb massaged the small of his back. The fat finger circled around his entrance, coaxing it to open up before it took initiative to start and slip in.

Armin clenched his teeth and tensed at the intrusion. His chin was forced up and a cool metal rim was pressed to his lips as the thick stench of alcohol invaded his nostrils. He quickly turned away only to have a hand clamp at his jaw.

"Don't fight it, kid, you need to relax, this is the best way." He said as his shaking hand poured the liquid onto Armin face.

"You're wasting it, jack ass. He doesn't want it."

The men began to bicker as a whole finger was forced into him. It burned, it felt weird, it didn't feel good at all and he certainly wasn't relaxed.

Armin began to focus on the conversation as more voices joined in. "No way, that doesn't really work."

"Yeah it does, it has something to do with capillaries or something like that."

"Only one way to find out"

"C'mon do we really need to do this?"

"Probably not" then metal was forced into the young blonde's sphincter.

"Wha-" Armin blurted out then the rush of liquid into his body sent him through a tailspin. Armin tried to crawl away but multiple hands kept him in place. His body seemed heavy and everything spun, it was like he was looking at the world through a think wall of fog.

"Whoa he's actually a lot looser now."

"Seriously"

"Yeah I got two in no problem now"

Armin struggled to form a coherent thought as his mind drifted a little below the surface. He suddenly felt and overbearing feeling of being stuffed.

"Wharmmm" Armin slurred, unable to connect his brain to his mouth.

"He's completely blitzed, man"

"Good, means this won't hurt as much."

_No-no-no it hurts, it still hurts. _He tried to verbalize but was only rewarded with laughter.

"He's drooling all over the place!"

He felt his body being rocked back and forth, his cheek being rubbed raw against the unforgiving stone.

_Stop stop, please let me go_

"Oh shit, I think something tore."

"Look at the blood, were you tryin to hurt 'em?"

"Look he can't even feel it anyway, it's fine."

_He stabbing me, it feels like my insides are being ripped out and they're laughing, why is this happening, Eren?_

A thick member was pressed to the young blonde's lips as his mouth was opened for him.

"Hey, kid, can you try sucking a bit?" Armin gave an unfocused glance until his hesitant mouth clumsily accepted the other man. After a while of rhythmic thrusting and punctuated grunts the man pulled himself out of the blonde's mouth and game on his face.

_Uhn it smells worse than the liquor. _

"Did you have to cum on his face?"

"Look at him, if I came in his mouth he would have choked and drowned in it."

"You could of just not cum anywhere on _or_ in him."

"Fuck off."

Just then there was a grunt behind him as sperm released inside of him. _It burns, its burns a lot. _

As soon as the first member slipped out of him, along with cum and blood, another slipped in. This repeated without refrain.

Armin's knees began to bleed from the constant chaffing and Armin had cum beginning to drip up his back after finding its way under his shirt. By this time the sky was a deep, foreboding, red.

By now most others had returned from the mission, they had to have seen him, it was not a scene one could ignore. At one point he swore he heard someone calling his name but that was lost in the haze; under much more pressing matters.

_Sundown, Eren has to come back by sundown that's a fact, this will all be over soon, Mikasa will definitely bring Eren back. _

"You up next?"

"I'm fine"

"C'mon we all have to do it, don't be a pussy, its just orders it won't mean anything."

"I cant, okay!" The man exclaimed enraged. "I can't get hard from a kid, he's what? Fifteen?"

"C'mon he's not that young!"

"Rick, you're overthinking it-"

"No, my son is going to that old soon and if he-"

"He's not your fucking son he's titan fodder and right now all he is a job."

"This is, i-its just fucking sick!"

The fight was broken up my loud unobstructed cry from the blonde victim. He began to sob uncontrollably, tears dripping off his round, child-like, cheeks along with globs of cum. His face was red which only intensified his watery blue eyes. His lips, glossy with cum, were downturned into a gaping wail allowing those who looked in details to see the pearly strands of semen that cling there.

His white shirt clung to him with perspiration and traces of sperm. His knees were rubbed completely raw at this point and bleeding on the ground below him. His ass was raised up above his arched back. It was covered in the cum of those who decided to pull out and red from those whose grip was a little too strong.

His rectum was a bloody, abused, mess at this point. It was swollen and stretched to capacity around an adult cock. Cum mingled with blood dripping and crusting down his thighs.

"S-stop, p-please get out of me." The blonde choked out. His entire body shook as he continued to weep and plead. He tried to put his strapped hands in front of his face now red from lack of circulation with blue and purple fingertips.

"Look what you did?! He didn't even fucking know what was happening before you went and opened your goddamn mouth!

"Someone give him some more liquor"

"This is so fucked up"

One man grabbed the hollows of Armin's cheeks and poured the contents of the flask down his throat.

"Will you quit fucking him for one second so I can this shit in him"

"Why can't we just put up his ass, it was faster that way"

"Dumbass, he fucking tore, how does rum in a cut sound to you?"

After having the man seal his mouth and nose shut Armin was finally forced to swallow the remaining liquid. He could feel his stomach become heavy; with every thrust into him he could feel the liquid slosh around his belly.

"Mikasa! Eren, help me!" Armin wailed.

"Shit. Get him to shut up"

"No getoutgetoutgetout, please, it hurts!" One man tried to mute the cries with his hand.

"Fuck. He bit me!"

"Eren! Mikasa, help!" He continued to scream his voice strained and cracking.

"Shit. Will someone gag him or something"

"Mercy-please-mercy, Eren!" In that instant Armin's head spun out of control as he emptied his stomach onto the floor. There was a rush of fleeting action surrounding him. The colors blend into a brilliant collage of shapes and the voices distorted to a deafening white noise. Each cough and gag felt like his skull was on the verge of splitting in half.

* * *

The noise began to crescendo; it built and built until finally the world around him shattered. "Armin! Armin can you move?" A voice pierced through the sound of wind tunnels. It was familiar, increasingly familiar.

His wrists had been released and the cool air felt like heaven on tender skin. He felt his body being dragged and laid on his side.

"Are you done vomiting?"

Armin thought for a second and decided there was nothing else left in his stomach to expel, then nodded.

His head was placed on another body, someone's lap he determined; a very, very, warm lap. He felt his legs being lifted up, "no-no-please" the hands froze before continuing their work, only for a change they were dressing him. His pants were pulled loosely around his waist.

"Armin, can you speak?"

Armin's head wobbled as he tried to locate the source of the voice. "Yes" He rasped.

"Oh- Armin please, I'm sorry, I should have-"

"Mikasa?"

"I-yes"

Armin struggled to prop himself up until hands pulled him up into a sitting position; however laid back down after the shooting pain in his back side "Are you hurt? Eren-would he come back?"

"I'm fine, Eren's right here "

Armin gazed up to see he had been resting in Eren's lap, who was currently unconscious. "He's okay?"

"Y-eah, he's gonna be just fine"

"I guess he got a little out of control?" Armin chuckled weakly.

"No, no he was just fine, he wanted the job done quickly and wore himself out. We…we were too far away and I had to carry him back on my own and I couldn't find anyone else and it took a while to get back to the wall."

"No kidding?"

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Why?"

"We're-_I'm _in a lot of trouble"

"What's wrong?"

"Please just go to sleep, Armin. I'll see you and Eren in the morning. Trust me"

* * *

Oh my goodness gracious. So yeah, sorry for...this. I need to write something cute and not, well, awful. My God it hurt my soul a bit to think of my baby like this. I just have such a disturbing need to fill these abused!Armin prompts on the kink meme. So review if you feel like it and if you have any critiques I'm always happy to read them as long as they contain some sort of intelligent feed back so if you think its bad tell me why; otherwise I'm not sure why its bad and then I feel bad. Well now I feel like a piece of shit for writing this so I'm gonna go curl up and die, but enjoy anyways!

On another note; I in no way shape or form condone rape. Not of minors. Not of anyone. I'm fully aware of how disgustingly violating this act is. This wasn't even really meant to be smutty it was just written crudely because how else does one describe such a revolting act? So if this offended you, and I'm not a moron I know this had to of offend more than a couple, I'm sorry. There were warnings and I don't know what else to tell you. But sorry anyways, I don't like to make others feel uncomfortable.


End file.
